Vidro Fumê
by Rieko-Darcy
Summary: Sou Sesshoumaru, um vendedor de carros importados. Minha vida era bem pacata até conhecer a mulher do meu chefe. Não sabia que ia me apaixonar por ela e muito menos que iriamos marcar encontros dentro dos carros da empresa...


_**Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Espero que gostem da fic.**_

_______________________________________________

Master Car é uma das empresas de automóveis mais respeitadas de todo o Japão. Mais de 20 filiais pelo pais e pretendendo agora fazer contrato com o exterior. E é nesta empresa que eu trabalho. Acabei de ser promovido a sub gerente e começarei no novo cargo amanhã. Durante cinco anos fiquei com um dos cargos de vendedor e por isso conheço todo esse departamento, mas não sabia o por que teria sido promovido tão de repente.

Há três meses atrás vi uma linda moça de cabelos longos e negros entrar no departamento de vendas. Ela estava à procura de alguém quando me abordou.

*_Inicio do Flash Back_*

_- Temos esse carro também senhora. Tração nas quatro rodas, porta malas espaçoso, quatro portas..._

_- Com licença. – Era ela._

_- Só um minuto, senhora. – Desviei a atenção da cliente para a dama. – No que posso ajudar?_

_- Estou procurando pelo Senhor Naraku, o senhor pode me ajudar?_

_- Claro, espere só um minuto. – Gritei meu irmão caçula para que ele segurasse as pontas para mim. – Pronto, vamos._

_Caminhando entre os carros resolvi matar a minha curiosidade._

_- Primeira vez na empresa? – Perguntei._

_- Nesta filial sim, me transferiram da filial de Toyama para cá._

_- Você marcou hora com o chefe?_

_- Não preciso. Ele está me esperando para almoçarmos._

_- Entendo. Desculpe por perguntar, mas vocês são parentes? – Fiquei com medo de uma bofetada, mas por sorte minha ela é bem educada._

_- Sou mulher dele. Me desculpe, nem me apresentei. Prazer, Kagura. – Estendeu a mão._

_- O prazer é todo meu, senhora. – Peguei sua mão e beijei-a suavemente. – Sou Sesshoumaru._

_Depois de alguns minutos conversando descobri que tem 22 anos e que se casou por causa de um trato financeiro, pois 49% das ações da empresa lhe pertenciam e para não perdê-las por um motivo desleal teve de se casar com o outro acionista._

_- Pronto, chegamos._

_- Nossa, não sei como te agradecer._

_- Eu sei, almoça comigo. – Disse na cara de pau e esperava um fora._

_Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e me olhou nos olhos._

_- Outro dia. – Piscou para mim_

_- Isso é uma promessa ein? – Pisquei também._

_- Claro, gostei de você. – Sorriu para mim. – Obrigada por ser tão gentil._

_- De nada, afinal a senhora é a mulher do chefe. – Fui sincero._

_- Pode me chamar de "você". – Sorriu mais uma vez. – Mas me tratou deste mesmo jeito antes de saber quem realmente sou. Obrigada._

_- Não foi nada. Olha, preciso ir, por que meu irmão ficou cuidando lá para mim._

_E quem imaginaria que ela seria a mulher do meu chefe? Tenho uma sorte e tanto com mulheres._

*_Fim do Flash Back_*

E depois desse dia só a via de longe.

No dia seguinte chego com um novo uniforme. Terno e gravata e cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Chegando lá me deparo com o chefe e algumas de suas assistentes. Ele me olha sorridente e aponta para a porta.

- Vou lhe apresentar sua parceira de trabalho e quem lhe indicou para este cargo. – Ao dizer aquelas palavras uma mulher de cabelos negros amarrados em um coque aparece na sala.

Silencio.

Não acredito no que eu estou vendo. Era realmente ela, e como estava linda naquele terninho azul marinho e de óculos de grau.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – Peguei sua mão e beijei-a mais friamente do que da primeira vez. – Muito obrigado por me indicar.

- De nada. – Ela olhou para o marido pedindo que se retirasse.

- Boa sorte no novo cargo.

- Obrigado!

Eles saíram e ficamos a sós.

- Mas por que?

- Estava lhe devendo uma, lembra? – Piscou para mim e tirou os óculos logo em seguida. – Então, vamos começar?

- Sim, vamos. – Respondi nervoso ao ver seu sorriso ao olhar uma papelada.

- Tenho que assinar aquilo, como você é o responsável quando eu não estiver aqui então vou lhe dar algumas dicas.

- Por que você é gerente, já que é dona de 49% das ações?

- Queria ficar a parte do que estava acontecendo na minha empresa. Gerente é um bom departamento para que eu fique de olho.

- Entendo, mas você deixou uma pessoa triste. – Ela me olhou confusa. – Tirou o emprego de uma pessoa para poder ficar de olho na sua empresa.

- Não, coloquei-a como vendedor, no seu lugar.

- Mas diminuiu seu salário?

- Sou generosa, não burra. E outra, tenho motivos para mudá-lo de cargo. – Ela fixou seu olhar em mim. – Vou lhe pedir uma coisa, solte o cabelo enquanto eu estiver com você?

Sorri meio encabulado.

- O chefe não permitiria.

- Só enquanto eu estiver com você, por favor. – Fez um biquinho tão foto que não consegui resistir. – Tudo bem, como você quiser. – Soltei o cabelo. – Solta o seu também.

- Eu sou a chefe aqui. – Piscou e colocou os óculos para começar a ler.

Levantei e me aproximei dela, puxei o laço que prendia aquele cabelo e os vi cair.

- Não acredito que cortou o cabelo. – Ouvi-a dar uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ficou tão feio assim? – Desviou a atenção dos papeis para mim.

- Não, claro que não. Ficou... er... Sexy... – Ela achou graça.

- Sexy é? – Me olhou meio corada com um sorriso tímido no rosto e voltou a ler.

Sentei ao seu lado e a observei enquanto lia, assinava e também enquanto dava uma rápida parada para descansar os olhos. Depois de algum tempo ela termina.

- Vou beber um pouco d'água. – Levantou. – Por favor, comunique com algumas das assistentes do Naraku que venha buscar a papelada.

- Sim, senhora. – Comuniquei-me com Sango e ela veio buscar pessoalmente a papelada, gentil como sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos ela aparece.

- Agora vamos ficar sem fazer nada até a hora do almoço. – Ela sorriu como se estivesse debochando de mim.

- Sério? Por que?

- Por que eu quero oras. Posso está como gerente, mas não preciso agir como uma. – Respondeu séria.

Continuamos conversando a manhã inteira e infelizmente deu a hora do almoço. Me despedi dela com um beijo no rosto e desci a procura do meu irmão. Cheguei lá e ele já tinha saído, filho da mãe, não me esperou.

Resolvi ir sozinho, a pé, já que ele levou o carro consigo. Quando ia saindo da empresa um Mercedes preto de vidro fume para do meu lado. O vidro desce lentamente e como sou curioso resolvi dar uma olhadinha.

- Aquele almoço ainda está de pé? – Kagura me surpreende por lembrar do pedido e por ter feito com que ele fosse válido.

- Está, mas você não vai jantar com o chefe? – Entrei no carro.

- Não, ele está muito ocupado. – Ela apertou o botão para o vidro subir e deu partida com o carro. – Para onde vamos?

- Vou para onde você me levar. – Sorri para ela e ela retribuiu em seguida.

– Até para o inferno? – A vi corando levemente.

- Irei sem problemas. A companhia é sempre o que importa. – Pisquei para ela.

- Corajoso você...

- E então, para onde vamos?

- Surpresa. – Droga, sou curioso demais para surpresas... O que será que ela está aprontando?

O mais engraçado disso tudo é que esse é o nosso segundo "encontro" e já estamos tendo um papo legal. Vejo que isso é o começo de uma grande amizade. Mas no final das contas para onde será que ela irá me levar?

Continua...


End file.
